Charles Town Governor's Mansion
The Governor’s Mansion in Charles Town is the residence of the Governor of Carolina Colony. History Background Peter Ashe moves into the residence after he is named governor. He leaves his daughter Abigail to be schooled in London, declaring Charles Town to be too harsh and wild a place for a girl such as herself. Season Two Colonel Rhett brings Flint, Miranda Barlow and Abigail Ashe to the mansion after they arrive in Charles Town. Once there, Ashe embraces his daughter and welcomes his former friends to Charles Town. Ashe sits down with Flint and Barlow to talk with them while Rhett stands guard. Ashe says he loves his daughter more than anything, and when he received Vane’s ransom request he was inclined towards dark thoughts of rage and revenge. He tells Flint that it is only fair that he bear an equal measure of gratitude towards the people who rescued Abigail from her ordeal. Were it not for that, Flint and Rhett would be having “a very different conversation.” Howe ver, Ashe cannot fathom how the people he once knew turned into the ones before him. Flint replies that all he need do is ask. Flint tells him the story of how he became the captain of a crew in less than four months. Miranda tells Peter that it was she who encouraged Flint to go after Alfred Hamilton. She stands up and asks him to blame her. Rhett then points his pistol at Miranda and says that he, unlike Lord Ashe, does not know her. He tells her that if she gets any closer to Ashe, he will be forced to consider that a threat and shoot her. Flint asks Ashe not to judge them by that one dark deed that was committed out of anger, but to help them pursue the redemption of Nassau in accordance with the principles he, Flint, Barlow and Thomas Hamilton all agreed to years ago. Ashe tells them he is listening. Ashe is surprised that they are pushing for the complete reconciliation of Nassau. Flint clarifies that they want a return to colonial rule with an existing power structure in place. Ashe asks if he is to believe that 500 pirate raiders will voluntarily surrender, fall in line with Flint’s plan and volunteer their labor. Flint admits that not all of them will, but most, enough to resist those who won’t. He uses his own crew as proof. He made the appeal to 100 men, and over 70 of them agreed with it and are currently in the harbor in full support of it. Flint remarks that it is exactly as Thomas proposed a decade earlier in London. Ashe agrees, but points out that they were talking about half the number f pirates, and about fixing a failing colony, not a failed one. Flint points out that they didn’t have the most respected captain on the island advocating in favor of it, now they do. They didn’t have the trade boss of the island actively working to reform operations, but now they do. Furthermore, they didn’t have a man who established himself as the New World’s most committed pirate hunter endorsing it, now they do. Ashe says that the first thing the men he knows in Whitehall will ask for is a name for who will be the new Governor of New Providence Island. Ashe asks if Flint wants the role, and Flint declines, although he says there are things he can do to help protect the colony. His true desire is to retire to the interior with Mrs. Barlow. Abigail then informs her father that Mrs. Tyler says it’s time to turn the room over for dinner. Ashe tells his daughter to ask for Mrs. Tyler to arrange a room for Flint and Miranda in the meantime. As they leave, Miranda notices a clock and seems bothered by it. When Flint asks if there is something wrong, Miranda brushes it off as nerves. While Flint and Miranda are preparing for dinner. Flint tells Miranda about where the name Flint came from. He states that when his grandfather was a young man, he worked as a deckhand on a privateer off the coast of Massachusetts. One night while he was on watch, a man climbed aboard his ship and stated that his name was Mr. Flint. The man then said that he had fled from another ship because he was accused of killing another man. He never stated whether he was innocent of the crime or not. He asked for some rum and then disappeared, never to be seen again. Flint tells Miranda he likes the idea of discarding his persona and says he is ready to retire Captain Flint back to the sea. Later, Flint, Miranda, and Ashe are having dinner. Ashe states that he has given it much thought and the only way for Flint's plan to work is that they both return to London together where Flint will confess his crimes and ask forgiven ess from Parliament. He states that Flint must tell the whole truth including the relationship with Thomas Hamilton. Ashe believes that this will work because Parliament will see that the most feared pirate in the New World is not a monster, but a very flawed man. Flint agrees. Just then, Miranda realizes why the clock is so familiar to her: it belonged to Thomas and was in their home in London. Ashe admits that it was a gift from Alfred Hamilton. It is then revealed that Ashe was the reason behind all of their misfortune. Miranda realizes that James McGraw was well liked and had a good reputation among the Navy and that there must have been another reason why everyone believed the affair between him and Hamilton was true. She stands to confront Ashe with the accusations and states that he sold them out to become governor of the Carolina colony. Ashe says that he was forced to betray them because Lord Hamilton was threatening his family. Miranda becomes increasingly aggravated and says she would like Ashe to take responsibility for ruining her life and that he should be swinging from the end of a rope. Suddenly, she is shot through the head and killed by Colonel Rhett. Flint then attacks Rhett but is subdued and knocked out by Ashe's men. Abigail walks in on the scene and screams, horrified that her rescuer is now dead. The next day, Peter Ashe confronts his daughter Abigail as she is sitting quietly playing a piano. Ashe tells Abigail that he is going to send her to Savannah to spare her the ugliness that will accompany the trial of Flint. She tells her father that the only man who should be on trial is William Rhett, who murdered Miranda Barlow. The mansion is presumably destroyed during the sack of Charles Town, leaving Abigail’s status unknown. Residents, Guests & Staff Residents *Peter Ashe *Abigail Ashe Guests *William Rhett *James Flint *Miranda Barlow *Kensington Staff *Mrs. Tyler Gallery Ep17-9.jpg Peter&Abigail Ashe2.jpeg Charles Town Governor's Mansion parlor.jpeg Category:Locations